O
|live(s)_in = Holy See (Vatican City State)}}o''' is the author of Cool and New Web Comic. Obviously, we are massive fans of their work. Any dialogue not attributed to a particular character, such as the pesterlog buttons or youtube video descriptions, are presumed to come from o unless specifically stated otherwise, as well as any comment left by their account. You can support them on Patreon here. They identify by "they/then" pronouns on Discord. '''Self-Insertion o's relation to Cool and New Web Comic ''is complicated. With Andrew Hussie, the self-insert was merely a joking fourth wall breaking character for the author. While o is aware they are writing a comic, they also seems to treat its events as real, and they are themself affected by the Corruption. As Godhead Aradia describes it, unlike Andrew Hussie, who uses a fictional avatar to represent a real-world person, o is more like a fictional person being represented by a real-world avatar. Several comments call into question how much control o has over their work, being interrupted by Doc Scratch or G0dhead Aradead. Trying to identify o is one of the great mysteries of ''CaNWC. Is o a completely separate character, like Andrew Hussie, or does one of the characters become o later on? If so, who? History o created their account on the omegaupdate forums on April 10th, 2016. Their posts were mirrored on mspfanventures by the user SylphofSpace. They apparently was assigned these names, rather than choosing them themself, as mentions they've grown on them over time. Their original avatar featured Doc Scratch imprinted with Hella Jeff's face, as seen here. This was later replaced with a picture of Hella Jeff, or possibly Hecka Jef. With the completion of Act 1 and 2, as well as of Homestuck ''itself, ''Cool and New Web Comic ''quickly began to rise in popularity during June 2016. Due to this rise in activity, o decided against using every command given, as had been done previously. o regularly interacts with their fans, and answered several fan questions. Notable among these is the claim that they are not be responsible for the deaths of characters in his comic, as they are merely a "recroder of odjective events," and their claim that they didn't draw Rose or Jack. In February 2018, o made a reddit account to interact with the community while they work on the STIMMY flash to end Act 4. This account was likewise named [https://www.reddit.com/user/Sylph_of_Space Sylph_of_Space. Notably, o choose the Doc Scratch flair for the Homestuck subreddit rather than the Hecka Jef one. o has also shown support for the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff kickstarter, craving that BBQ sauce that comes with one of the pledge levels. Dissatisfied with Rose's walkthrough, o wrote their own recap to ''Cool and New Web Comic. o also seceded control of their webcomic to G0dhead Aradead briefly. This shift reveals that the Hecka Jef logo at the top left displayed on mspfa.com actually shows when o is in control of the comic, since it shifts to Aradead whenever she is in control. Specifically, o has control of the comic whenever it is showing events that take place within Paradox Space. o is baffled that Aradead thinks she needs a tail to be a ghost, but eventually feels silly arguing with an omniscient being. On August 8, 2019, o started a Patreon page to help fund their work. The work here being This Aventure Is My Very Own Intillectual Property, and definitely not some copyrighted cooler or possibly newer webcomic. Possible Identity Whyte Wordes Guy? o's original avatar was a mixture of Doc Scratch and Hella Jeff. There is no question that Doc Scratch and o have some connection. Doc Scratch has framed pictures of o in his study, and o seems to be in contact with him. Doc Scratch also refers to o as scratch|merely another of [his master’s pawns}}]. Whyte Wordes Guy also has imprisoned Andrew Hussie, mirroring o's own takeover of the comic. But it's still notable that they treat each other as separate characters, and that they interact at all seems to imply they are two different people. Time shenanigans might explain this, or a split personality of some kind, if they are in fact identical, but it is equally possible they are just different people entirely. However, we should also note that there can be more than one Whyte Wordes Guy. Hecka Jef? Perhaps more commonly, o is suspected to be Hecka Jef, possibly after the comic takes place given his time powers. o has been frequently associated with the idea of time, Hecka Jef's aspect. He has used his author powers to fast forward time, and has repeated declared themself to be "slow." o also most frequently represents themself with pictures of Hecka Jef, reinforcing the association. This is possibly best seen during the end of Act 3. After SJIMMY, a figure which looks like Hecka Jef stops a record. It is suspect that this is o himself, rather than Hecka Jef. Not only is the location distinct, with something unknown flashing in the lower left-hand corner, but "Hecka Jef's" appearance is discontinuous with his appearance in comic, where [[Swet Mom] had shaved leg hairs onto his face, which do not appear here, but reappear in coallesce. o also has a distinctly similar speech pattern to Hecka Jef, laughing the same way for example, and they also have the same programs on their computer, notably pain.tnet and Animaker. However, o also treats Hecka Jef as distinct character, referring to him in the third person, rather than as things he did. According to o, Hecka Jef is used as his avatar "to symbalize its a comic about heckas trajik struggle for justise." Gallery Image:"o"riginal.png|o's original avatar Image:O_on_Volume_2.png|Comments on Volume 2 Image:O_on_Forum_Shenanigans.png|o on Forum Shenanigans Image:H.jpg|Image to the song "H" Image:Election.png|o on the US Presidential Election Image:name_"o"rigin.png|o discussing the origin of his name Image: o_symbol.png|o's symbol Category:Characters Category:Author